So called optical cross-connects make it possible to switch through optical WDM (Wavelength Division Multiplex) signals in a freely selectable, semipermanent fashion.
The subject matter of the application relates to a switching matrix for freely selectively switching through optical signals which are received on waveguides, which in each case have a given wavelength, onto output waveguides in which
the optical signals which are received on input waveguides can be switched through in the direction of a desired output waveguide by means of a multistage space division multiplex switching element, PA1 the space division multiplex switching element has an input stage and an output stage, and PA1 a plurality of optical signals which are output by the output stage and are switched through in the direction of the output waveguide can be converted in a signal-specific waveguide converter into optical signals with fixed wavelengths which are different from one another.
An arrangement which has the abovementioned features is known from the International Conference on Communications (ICC) 1993, Geneva, `Optical Path Layer Technologies to enhance B-ISDN Integrity`. In this arrangement, which is formed exclusively with space division multiplex switches, due to the design only one selecting through-connection, but not a multiple of a single optical signal, is possible in the input stage.